Someone who cares
by Miss P
Summary: It’s the anniversary of Catherine’s death. What will Daddy Parker do when he realizes how much his little angel in suffering?


**Someone who cares.**

_By Miss P.  
  
Summary: It's the anniversary of Catherine's death. What will Daddy Parker do when he realizes how much his little angel in suffering?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, and I don't get any money out of this... gee, how many times do I have to keep saying that?_  
  
**THE CENTRE. MR. PARKER'S OFFICE**.  
  
"I'm sorry angel, I can't come with you this time, something came up and I have to deal with that right away."  
  
Miss Parker looked down at the floor, trying to get her emotions under control. Why was she surprised, her father had never had time for her before, why would he now? She closed her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She couldn't cry in front of her father. That was totally out of question. After a while, she looked up. A few tears rolled down her cheek and her lower lip trembled slightly. She hated herself for being so weak, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"Maybe next year?" she asked.  
  
"Of course angel... I miss her too, you know that."  
  
Miss Parker nodded.  
  
"Daddy, why can't you tell me what happened, how she really died... please daddy, I need to know."  
  
Mr. Parker's gave her an irritated look. His face was grim and his voice bitter as he spoke.  
  
"You know what happened, she committed suicide. You have to let this go angel..." he said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts! Life goes on, so should you," Mr. Parker interrupted.  
  
Miss Parker just nodded, once again fighting against her tears.  
  
"I have to go," she said. She turned and ran out of the room before the tears slowly found their way down her cheeks. She stopped and leaned back against the wall. Slowly she slid down, burying her face in her arms. All these years he had promised he would go with her, all the times he had cancelled... she didn't understand why she kept hoping. She shouldn't, she only hurt herself every time she got disappointed. It really hurt; she didn't know how much longer she could take it. Why couldn't he care? Just a little...  
  
"Miss Parker."  
  
Miss Parker looked up. She quickly wiped her eyes dry as she saw Sydney walk up to her and kneel next to her.  
  
"Did he cancel again?" he asked warily.  
  
Miss Parker nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry; I know it's hard for you, especially at this day. If you want company, I'll be glad to come with you."  
  
"No... but thanks..."  
  
"Are you sure? You shouldn't have to visit your mothers' grave alone..."  
  
Miss Parker got up on her feet. "Sydney, don't you have something else you need to worry about? I'm fine, so your concern is just a waste of time!" she said harshly.  
  
Sydney sighed. He got up on his feet. "Okay, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me," he said gently.  
  
"I won't," with those words Miss Parker walked away, leaving Sydney staring after her. He shook his head. He didn't understand how Mr. Parker could keep treating his daughter like this. Couldn't he see that it is killing her? It's not fair, Miss Parker needs someone who cares about her, she shouldn't have to be so lonely... There was only one thing to do, he didn't know if it would work, but had to take the chance. Even if it would cause himself a lot of trouble, Miss Parker was worth it...  
  
**LATER. THE CEMETERY.**  
  
Miss Parker slowly reached out to touch the cold stone. Her hand trembled and tears were falling free from her eyes. Right now, she didn't bother to hide it. She was alone anyway, no one could see her.  
  
"Mom, I miss you so much... why did you have to die?"  
  
Miss Parker started to sob, she felt so deserted. The graveyard was empty except her, everything was quiet. Not even the birds were singing. No one was there to comfort her...  
  
"I just want to know the truth, is that too much to ask for? I just want him to love me... mom, why don't anybody care? Am I that awful?" by now Miss Parker was crying openly, her whole body was shaking with every sob.  
  
Suddenly she felt two arms around her. Thinking it was Sydney... or even LabRat, she tried to shake them off her. But the arms didn't let go.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay..."  
  
Miss Parker turned her head, confused.  
  
"I'm sorry angel... I'm here now."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Miss Parker started to panic. Her father was right in front of her, and she was crying like a baby. Desperately, she tried to control her emotions. Her struggling only made it worse and Mr. Parker tightened his arms around her.  
  
"It's okay to cry... I won't think you're weak..." he said, knowing what his daughter was trying to do.  
  
Miss Parker gave up; she turned around, slumping against his chest. Mr. Parker tried his best to comfort her. His own eyes filled with tears as he heard her cry, as he felt her trembling body against his. It wasn't until now he realized how things really were. He'd always though she was coping, that she was strong and independent. How could he have been so wrong? He felt extremely guilty, and the fact that it was Sydney who made him see things clear was even worse. But at the same time he was glad he had made him realize what Miss Parker was going through. From now, he would never let anyone hurt his little angel, never again.  
  
"I'm sorry I have been so cold... I know I can't change the past, but believe me, I wish I could. Can you forgive me?"  
  
It took a while before Miss Parker answered. "Do you really mean that?" she sobbed.  
  
"Yes, I understand if you don't believe me... I'm so sorry about everything I've said and done... I love you angel... please believe me."  
  
"I do... oh daddy... I love you too..."  
  
"Your mother would have been proud of you," Mr. Parker said.  
  
Miss Parker slowly pulled away, giving her father a pleading look. "Can you tell me about her?" she whispered.  
  
Mr. Parker was quiet for a while. Miss Parker looked down, knowing he would never tell her the truth. Maybe it was just an act; maybe he didn't care after all... why would he after all these years?  
  
"Forget about that..." she mumbled, blinking away tears.  
  
Mr. Parker shook his head. "No, I think it's time for me to tell you everything..." he said.  
  
Miss Parker looked at him, stunned. Was it possible that he was going to tell her? She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She wanted to talk, but had no idea of what to say. Instead she just kept staring at him.  
  
"I'll tell you the truth, but not here, let's go home." He got up on his feet. Miss Parker did the same.  
  
"Daddy, are you sure? Are you going to tell me?" she asked, still having a hard time believing that he really meant it.  
  
"Yes, trust me, I don't want to see you suffer anymore... it's time to end this pain... angel, you deserve to know what happened to your mother, I know that now..."  
  
Miss Parker smiled. She actually believed him.  
  
"Can I ask you something? Why did you..." Miss Parker's voice trailed off. Maybe she shouldn't ask. And it really didn't matter; all that mattered was that she finally would get to know what happened.  
  
Mr. Parker smiled, knowing what she was about to ask.  
  
"Sydney helped me open my eyes... I just wish he could have done it earlier..." he said.  
  
Miss Parker smiled to herself. She had to thank Sydney later.  
  
Mr. Parker put his arm around Miss Parker and together they left the cemetery. For the first time since her mother died, Miss Parker felt hopeful, now she would finally find out the truth and maybe she would be able to move on... now when she had someone who cared about her. When she had her father...  
  
**THE END??? Or not????**


End file.
